


Oh fuck!

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Beads, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Naughty sexy time, Not the safest sex, Overstimulation, Tony Fucks things up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki play with anal beads and get carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh fuck!

'I am doing this just for you, you better appreciate it.'

Tony smiled to himself, he finally convinced Loki to try anal beads and the god had no idea he was actually doing this for himself. Loki was a bit nervous- he never tried it before, or maybe because Tony couldn't stop laughing and teasing him. Either way, Loki was lying on his stomach, hugging the pillow and letting out quiet whimpers while Tony stretched him patiently. The string of beads was on the nightstand, carefully examined by Loki, eight beads, from 1,5 cm to 2,5, perfect for the first time, not too thick but enough to have a great time.

'You will thank me later for that, Lokes, now give me the beads, will you?'

Tony carefully smeared the lube on the toy using his fingers, hmm, his hand was sticky and wet, he wiped it on Loki's thigh.

'Excuse me!'

'Yeah, yeah, now hold still.' Tony gripped one hip to keep Loki from moving and pressed in the first bead, quickly followed by the two more of the same size. Loki was quiet, not surprisingly, the first ones are nothing special. The fourth one made him gasp, Tony knew the feeling, how the opening closed after each bead. The seventh didn't slide in easily, Loki tensed up when Tony pushed it in. The last one forced a long moan from Loki and Tony grinned, holding the loop with his index finger.

'Do you feel them inside?'

Loki cleared his throat before he answered, he was already flushed. 'A bit. And definitely no fireworks now, Stark, I'm disa- oh GODS' Without any warning, Tony pulled out the biggest bead and Loki squirmed, moaning. Tony slowly eased out three more, glad to hear how Loki enjoyed that and then quickly yanked at the string, the last four beads left Loki's hole in one swift move, leaving him panting.

'I might have changed my mind, it was- interesting,' Loki muttered into the pillow. Ha, Tony might have told him that the best part of playing with anal beads was indeed removing them but he wanted Loki to learn that himself.

'Again?' Loki only nodded feverishly and groaned when he was full, knowing what was coming. This time Tony pulled out the beads quickly, Loki twitched and whined. 

'Again.'

Now Tony tugged out only the last two beads and pushed them back inside, keeping this pattern till Loki's moans melted into one. He was rocking his hips back, trying to get as much stimulation as possible but that is the beauty of the beads, especially as small as those they used- they are enough to set one's body on fire but not enough to find release. After ten minutes of removing the beads at a various pace, Loki was frustrated and covered in sweat, bucking his hips constantly. It was such a sweet torment, he was desperate to come but also never wanted it to stop, urging Tony to push the beads back inside. And as much as Tony loved seeing Loki like this, wanton and greedy, he was painfully hard himself, more or less discreetly humping Loki's thigh.

'Stop poking me with your cock.' Ok, _less discreetly_. 'I'm busy.'

'Yeah, I see that, you filthy slut, you love it so much, having your ass stuffed, you should see yourself, I bet you feel so dirty,' Tony slapped Loki's cheek, then rubbed it. 'That's it, I need to fuck you.'

'N-no no no, the beads, keep doing that,' Loki's voice was strained, finally he lost his composure. 'Ah, just like that.'

Tony knew what Loki meant but still, it gave him a wicked idea. Once the beads disappeared in Loki's hole for the hundredth time, he pushed one finger in, alongside the toy. Loki was so overwhelmed by the burning sensation he didn't notice that at first. Tony stretched him some more and when added the second finger, Loki's sex-fogged brain finally processed what was going on. 

'Oh no, don't even think about this, no!' He protested, although weakly. Tony already made up his mind and to convince Loki, he searched the sweet spot with his middle finger. Loki cried out and writhed on the sheets. 'There, oh, oh Stark.'

Taking that as a vague yes, Tony gripped the loop tightly and slowly entered Loki, who could only moan louder and louder at the stretch that once again bordered on painful. Taking both the beads and Tony's cock would leave him so sore- and sated. He was so overstimulated, shouting out in pleasure at each thrust, deep and fast. It didn't take much for him, Tony grunted when Loki convulsed under him, screaming, clenching, thrashing around. Watching Loki come always pushed Tony over the edge, now he gripped Loki's hips with both hands and pulled him back, Loki kept squeezing him in the aftershocks of his orgasm, Tony couldn't hold it back anymore, two or thee thrusts more and he came as well, spilling into the aching hole. He collapsed on Loki's back and for a moment he could only feel his heart racing and how dry his mouth was. Loki was lying still, too numb to move or bark at Tony for crushing him.

Finally Tony propped himself on his elbows and pulled out. He looked at Loki, fucked out, come dripping from his ass, lube shining on his cheeks, the wretched sheets, hmm, something was wrong. Tony gasped when he understood what it was. The fucking beads. He must have dropped the loop after Loki came and now he didn't see it. Hoping that the beads somehow left Loki's hole, Tony checked the bed and the floor, no sign of the damned toy.

'Oh fffuuuck!' He raised Loki's hips, nicely pliant body, searching for the beads. Nothing. 'Oh fucking fuck.'

'What?' Loki was already drowsy, pleasantly warmed by his orgasm, ready to fall asleep. Tony quickly considered letting him doze off but damn, in the morning Loki would kill him mercilessly.

'Do you feel something inside you?'  Tony asked innocently, trying to play it cool. He imagined taking Loki to the ER and explaining what they lost and _where_.  Loki would have a brand new reason to take over the world and slay his subjects. Darn.

'Still want to talk dirty, huh?' Loki turned and smirked at Tony smugly. 'Yeah, I do feel your cum and yes, I'll feel you tomorrow, yes, you fucked me so hard.' His smiled faded when Tony didn't join him in discussing the post-sex dirty stuff. 'Oh for fuck's sake, Stark, the beads?!'

'Fuck. Oh crap. I lost them. I- I don't see them anywhere, they must be still inside you.'

Loki sat up and punched Tony twice, for good measure.

'You mindless idiot, this is why I didn't want it in the first place!'

'Stop moving, you're making it worse, lie down.'

'Oh, I am making it worse?' Loki echoed angrily but he did listen to Tony, although he kept cursing him. 'I suggest you start looking for the fucking beads.' He raised his ass, making it clear what he meant. That was the problem. Tony wasn't sure when he let go of the string, or if he pushed it deeper with his cock and where the beads might actually be at that moment.

'Maybe we could just wait for you to, ekhm, expel them?' He suggested without any hope Loki would agree on that. It was confirmed when Loki kicked him.

'Just shove your fingers inside, it's all your fault!'

'Ok, ok.' Tony pushed in his index finger and gently touched Loki's sore walls, slowly sinking in, searching. Once his second knuckle disappeared, he felt the loop but it was too deep to catch it. He tried several times and it resulted in scratching the hole with his nail. Loki tensed all over, making it more difficult to extract the beads. Tony withdrew and now plunged in his middle finger, jabbing Loki relentlessly. The god let out one low moan after another and by the way he moved his hips Tony guessed he got hard again. 'Loki, you fucking whore, stop enjoying this!' 

'Fuck off, it was all your idea. Now, to the left, Stark, left. Ah!'

Tony almost got the loop, he tried again, no use, his longest finger was too short. 

'Maybe I could put there something longer, I don't know, a pen?' 

'Yes, put more things in my ass! Idiot! Try harder, ah, harderrr,' Loki ended in a long groan. Tony pressed his palm to Loki's stomach and pulled him back, now Loki was kneeling, sticking his ass in the air. Pushing as deep as he could, Tony brushed the loop with his fingertip, once, twice and finally managed to catch the damned thing. He crooked the finger and sighing, removed the beads, leaving Loki empty and clenching on nothing. 

'Oh gods,' Loki panted heavily. 'Well, that was definitely memorable. Now, give me a hand, your stupid toy made me hard again.'

'It's your fault, you shouldn't enjoy it so much,' Tony replied, annoyed but obediently wrapped his fingers on Loki's cock, a bit too tightly and started pumping him. 

'Just like that, yes, don't stop,' Loki moaned breathlessly and chuckled. 'You said I would thank you.'

'Will you?' Tony increased the pace, Loki was trembling and gasping, fisting the sheets and curling his toes. Lucky bastard, just won a free orgasm.

'Yesss. Thank you.'


End file.
